


Plans

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter who sees, it's not going to affect anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt, "public kiss" given by tumblr user shinkasuruhayabusa
> 
> starts in ~ep54 and ends in ~ep 63/64 (idr)
> 
> more or less canon compliant? i may have just gone from ep55 to caught up in the past two days but i rly don't remember how that pre-synchro field trip bit went. also it's like 4am and I need to be packing or sleeping but here I am

Shun isn’t expecting anything when Reiji has the group mingle and Nakajima walk Reira to the bathroom before moving on. He settles against a wall far away from everyone else, arms crossed as he tries to take this time to collect himself.

Not that he gets much time to himself, anyway. To his surprise Reiji is hovering in front of him not too long after he’s taken his place, and he squints at him when Reiji’s hand cups the back of his neck.

Reiji’s kissing him before he can ask him what the fuck he’s thinking. It’s simple, nothing that special, so Shun doesn’t try to make it last. It’s the same kiss they share before Reiji bids him goodnight and locks him in his extravagant room, the same one behind everyone’s backs when Shun is fidgeting more than usual, it’s supposed to be nothing major. They part and Shun feels like he maybe should have savored that one, just this once.

“It’s going to be a while,” Reiji mutters, and Shun’s brow furrows.

“You don’t need to explain it to me,” he growls. He still has his arms crossed, just to be stubborn, but Reiji isn’t really trying to get past them. He doesn’t need to and he probably doesn’t want to right now.

Shun glances at the rest of the Lancers, backs turned to them at the moment save for Yuuya who jumps when their eyes meet, exploding into red and hurrying to look away and find a distraction like everyone else did earlier. Shun scowls.

“It doesn’t matter who saw,” Reiji says suddenly, and Shun looks up at him, frustrated that he seems to just know _everything_ that goes on around him, “we have a goal to achieve.”

Shun huffs. “I know.”

Reiji moves back, far enough to disengage from Shun’s bubble. “This doesn’t affect anything.”

“I _know_ ,” Shun repeats.

\---

Shun doesn’t expect anything when he sees Reiji days later, countless fist fights and illegal duels on motorcycles later, and nothing is exactly what he gets. Reiji has his part in all this to do, and that part has nothing to do with him. He’s not sure how much he minds, because it’s not supposed to matter right now and this is helping him focus on traitors and enemies. It doesn’t matter that when his hand shakes a heavy one doesn’t weigh it down, or that being separated from Yuuya and Serena has been frustratingly bad because it helps to see those faces alive. It doesn’t matter, he purposefully doesn’t remember what it felt like to kiss Reiji.

Reiji doesn’t even look at him in his oversized handcuffs and it’s all according to plan.


End file.
